


Four Little Birds

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: Brucenat magic AU :)Bruce helps Natasha master a spell.





	Four Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Bruce/Nat fics I ever wrote and I still love it. I hope you all enjoy.

Natasha watched the know it all, Bruce Banner, as he waved his wand with ease, making birds appear and fly around his head as a group of first years “oohed” and “awwed”. She rolled her eyes when his equally annoying best friend Tony conjured his own birds and the two began racing them around the courtyard with the first years chasing after them.   
  
“Show off,” she muttered angrily, her eyes drifting back to the Potions book in her lap she was supposed to be studying.    
  
“What?” Her best friend, Clint, asked as he looked up from his own book.    
  
“Nothing,” she mumbled and turned the page of her book with more force than was necessary.    
  
Natasha and Clint studied in silence until the sound of Bruce and Tony’s laughter paired with the first years’ excited yells became too much for her nerves. She growled and slammed her book shut, mind set on shutting the two morons up.    
  
“Whoa, Nat, where are you going?” Clint asked, reaching out a hand to stop the redhead.    
  
“They’re being obnoxious,” she explained, pointing an accusing finger in the two boys’ direction. “I was going to take care of it.”    
  
“Let them have their fun.” Clint said, pulling her back down on the bench beside him. “We have an exam today.”    
  
“Fine.” She huffed and reopened her book. Later, she thought to herself. 

* * *

Later came right before dinner. Natasha found Bruce in the same courtyard with a book in one hand and his wand in the other. His brow was wrinkled as he studied the page intensely, moving his wand as he read.    
  
Natasha stomped over to him and stopped when she was looming over him with her hands on her hips, glare firmly in place.    
  
“Show me,” she demanded.    
  
Bruce jumped at the sound of the voice above him causing him to drop his Charms book and wand. They clattered on the stone floor of the courtyard as he looked up to find Natasha Romanoff glaring down at him.    
  
“I’m sorry?” He asked, not sure what she was referring to. 

  
“Show me how to conjure those birds.”    
  
“You want me to show you a spell?”    
  
“That’s what I said.” Natasha sighed impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
“Okay.” Bruce said picking up his wand and standing next to her. He went through the motions and muttered the spell and four yellow birds appeared in front of them. He smiled, satisfied with himself and turned to her.    
  
“Your turn.”    
  
Natasha pulled out her own wand and tried to mimic everything Bruce did with a look of determination, but instead of birds the only thing she was able to produce were a few feathers. She growled in frustration, and looked over to glare at Bruce and his perfect birds.    
  
“How do you do that?” She asked pointing her wand at him.    
  
Bruce pushed the tip of her wand away from his face and gestured to it.    
  
“May I?”    
  
Natasha nodded and watched as he gently covered her wand hand with his.   
  
“You’re flourishing your wand too much. It’s like this.” He said and guided her hand in the proper motion a few times. “Try for yourself.” He encouraged, pulling his hand away.    
  
Natasha did as she was shown and four little birds began flying around her head.    
  
“I did it!” She exclaimed excitedly, watching the birds in wonder as they flew around the courtyard with Bruce’s. “Thank you.” She turned to Bruce and without warning grabbed him by his collar and planted a firm kiss on his lips.    
  
When the kiss ended, Bruce stumbled back a few steps, his cheeks bright red. Natasha smirked as he started babbling incoherently and began gathering his belongings.    
  
“Do you want to get dinner with me?” He asked when he was finally able to form a complete sentence.    
  
“I’d love to.” Natasha smiled and linked her arm through his as they followed the other students making their way to the Great Hall. 


End file.
